1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brewing apparatus, such as a coffeemaker, and, more particularly, to a seal used in a brewing apparatus.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
U.S. Pat. No. 4,612,850 discloses a seal which is located inside a cylinder. U.S. Pat. No. 5,146,839 discloses a seal with a lower web that causes a seal on the top surface under pressure and legs are restrained. U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,152 discloses a cam movement structure which can cam the member upward and downward when the handle is moved.
There is a desire to provide a coffeemaker which can receive disposable coffee pods. Use of a coffee pod, rather than loose coffee grounds, can provide a repeatable good brewed coffee quality. However, to ensure good brewed coffee quality, the temperature of hot water and the quantity of hot water delivered to the coffee pod must be repeatedly, accurately delivered. One factor which can influence the quantity and quality of hot water being delivered is the seal provided in a chamber which houses the coffee pod. With repeated use of inserting and removing coffee pods, the seal can become worn. A worn seal can allow heated water, in the form of steam or hot water vapor to escape the coffee pod chamber without becoming brewed coffee, and thereby reduce the quality of the coffee being brewed. There is a need to provide a seal for a coffee pod receiving chamber with significantly less wear then prior art devices even with repeated opening and closing of the coffee pod receiving chamber over and, therefore, extend the working life of the coffeemaker.